Un Desastroso Regalo de Cumpleaños
by Dark Maquinolopsky
Summary: Un zorro genio que es capaz de inventar armas de destrucción masiva... y no es capaz de hablar con la chica que le gusta. Disfrute esta historia de Sonic Boom, al estilo de Sonic Boom... ¿Eso es bueno? Descubran si Tails será capaz de darle un regalo a su amada zorrita Zooey ¿Qué puede salir mal? Pues en esta serie todo.


**N/A: El siguiente fic está basado en la serie de Sonic Boom, tomando más precisamente referencias al capítulo "Tails Crush", también cabe destacar que el humor intenta ser lo más semejante a la serie (Sin caer en el abuso como la misma XD). Este fic está orientado más al humor que al romance, así que solo disfruta:**

Un día como cualquier otro, cielo azul, aves volando, humo en el aire y varios trozos de metal volando por todas partes seguido de fuertes explosiones… bueno, normal si eres un zorro amarillo de dos colas. Tails trabajaba como burro en su laboratorio, nada del otro mundo si tomamos su aspecto deplorable, sus pupilas contraídas y su errática actitud. En eso, Knuckles y Amy entraban al laboratorio.

Knuckles:-Hey chico, sé que te entusiasma la ciencia y todas esas cosas que hacen los nerds pero para de una vez, que me estás causando dolor de cabeza…- Se voltea y muestra tras su nuca un trozo de metal incrustado. –Y otra cosa eh ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué no siento mis dedos.- Su mirada se pone visca.

Amy:-Tails, por lo general suelo ser paciente con tus locuras pero…- Grita con todas sus fuerzas mostrando una bandeja de pastel con un pastel destruido. –Arruinaste mi trabajo de clase de cocina.

Knuckles:-Uyyyy ¿Te vas a terminar eso?- Toma la bandeja, tira el resto del pastel y se come la misma bandeja. –Hmmmm necesita más hierro y miel.

Tails: Se limpiaba el sudor. –Lo lamento mucho chicos, es que solo estaba intentando hacerle un regalo a Zooey, su cumpleaños es mañana y quiero tener algo especial para ella.

Amy: Juntando sus manos apoyándolas contra su mejilla derecha. –Awwww eres tan dulce ¿Y qué era lo que le intentabas construir?

Tails:-Bueno, comenzó como un refrigerador, luego pensé en una secadora de pelos, luego se me ocurrió un… Robot sistema de seguridad con exprimidor de jugo integrado.- Risita nerviosa.

Knuckles:-Viejo, tu si sabes de mujeres.

Amy:-Claro que no, Tails lo importante no es que tan lujoso sea el regalo… A menos que sean joyas, una colección de tazas de té de porcelana fina o un crucero por todo el mundo…- Sale de sus sueños y algo sonrojada tose. – Digo, no se trata de eso Tails, se trata de que tu regalo venga de aquí…- Toca el pecho de Tails.

Tails:-¿De mis pulmones?

Amy:-No tonto, de tu corazón.- Suspira. –Solo intenta no causar un incendio a toda la selva, debe haber algo que le guste a ella ¿Alguna idea?

Tails:-Eh, pues ella, le gustan ah…- Duda bastante y se rasca la cabeza. –Las frutas, si eso le gustan.

Amy:-¿No sabes lo que le gusta a tu novia?

Tails:-Es que la verdad, no somos novios. Luego del ataque a Eggman hemos hablado muy poco, pensaba que haciéndole un regalo sería una buena oportunidad de acercarme a ella.

Amy:-Oh, Tails…

En eso, un resplandor azul (Ya de paso de una resolución muy pobre) entra al laboratorio.

Sonic:-Hey chicos ¿Me perdí de algo?

Amy:-Sonic, necesito hablar contigo sobre una cosita. Oye Knuckles ¿Por qué no ayudas a Tails en buscar un regalo?

Knuckles:-¿Acaso me vieron cara de mozo? Tengo que volver a la playa a fortalecer mis bíceps.- Los exhibe mientras da una sonrisa.

Tails:-En serio gracias chicos, pero puedo hacer esto solo, solo necesito seguir trabajando en mi…-

Amy:-No, no, no, no, nada de inventos.- Tono duro con fuego en los ojos. –Tu Tails, saldrás al mercado a buscar un regalo y tu Knuckles lo acompañarás, entendido.- Los miran desafiante y ambos asienten con la cabeza y salen del laboratorio.

Sonic:-Creo que te pasaste con ese tono Amy.

Amy:-Sonic esto es grave, Tails y Zooey realmente no son novios y está buscando ahora hacerle un regalo especial para hablar con ella. Estoy preocupada…

Sonic:-Yo no me preocuparía mucho, Tails es maduro, sin dudas podrá… ¿Pedirle la hora? Su fuerte no son las palabras pero yo confío en que lo logrará.

Amy:-Sonic, sinceramente Tails es de todo pero no es una persona muy sociable. Si no nos tuviera a nosotros, su única compañía sería su avión.

Sonic:-No me recuerdes eso, lo sorprendí una noche tomándose selfies junto al avión…- Recuerda y le da un escalofríos. –Tiene todo un álbum de fotos solo de eso.

Amy:-¿Ves lo que digo? Tienes que ayudarme a ayudarlo. Debes espiar a Zooey y descubrir qué cosas les gustan, cuáles son sus pasatiempos, hacia donde gira la cuchara cuando toma el té…

Sonic:-¿A quién le importa hacia donde gira la cuchara?

Amy:-No eres mujer, no entiendes lo importante que es eso.

Sonic:-¿Por qué no vas tú y le preguntas en persona?

Amy:-Tiene que ser un trabajo encubierto y yo…- Tono sugerente y acariciando su brazo. –No soy lo suficientemente hábil, rápida, discreta y astuta, si tan solo hubiera un erizo que cumpla todos esos requisitos.

Sonic: Tono arrogante. –Olvidaste guapo y buen mozo, pero tu argumento me convenció, iré a espiar a Zooey.- Se va corriendo.

Amy: Sonríe. –Hombres, todos y cada uno son manipulables. Mientras tanto a preparar tarjetas que tendrá que leer Tails en lugar de ser él mismo.- Corre alegre.

Vamos hacia el bazar, donde Tails y Knuckles aún marchaban sin rumbo pensando en algún regalo.

Tails:-Knuckles ¿Tú sabes que regalo puede gustarle a una chica?

Knuckles: Pensando por un momento y luego dice. –No, solo se me ocurren cosas que me gustarían que me regalaran a mí. Hey, ya se, si me visto como una chica, entonces pensaré como una.

Con la magia de la edición barata, Knuckles aparece con un vestido azul brillante, los labios pintados de rojo, una peluca amarilla, sombra en los ojos y pestañas falsas.

Knuckles:-Ahora soy Knucklina.- Afinando la voz.

Tails: Ojos entrecerrados. –Voy a tener horrendas pesadillas esta noche.

Knuckles:-¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¿Por qué no sostienes mi bolso?- Le lanza un bolso pesado que lo derriba al suelo. –Eres un incompetente, mi ex novio siempre llevaba mi bolso sin problemas.

Tails: Se levanta. -¿Qué llevas en esta cosa piedras?- Mira el bolso. –Sí, son piedras.

Knuckles:-Atrevido ¿Cómo te atreves a revisar el bolso de una chica?- Grita y de repente se esconde tras Tails. –No mires, es Mike, mi ex novio.

Frente a ellos había un buey gris antropomórfico, el cual mira de forma extraña a Knuckles… ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Knuckles:-Nos está viendo, vamos, finge que estamos paseando juntos.- Lo toma con fuerza del brazo y arrastra cruzando frente al buey. –Oh Tails, eres tan gracioso cuando te lo propones, a diferencia de otros patanes…- Enfatiza eso cerca de Mike. –Creo que funcionó Tails…

Tails:-Voy a necesitar meses de terapia después de esto.- Sigue siendo arrastrado.

Mientras tanto, Sonic observaba desde arriba de un árbol la casa de Zooey, veía como ella necesitaba ayuda para meter un sofá pesado dentro de su casa.

Sonic:-Bien Sonic, este es el plan. Primero ayudo a Zooey a meter el sillón para ganarme su confianza, luego hablaré con ella de cotilleos para sacar algo que pueda usar en favor de Tails. Si eso es insuficiente la invitaré al Meh Burgers con alguna excusa como que quisiera ser su amigo pero de forma sutil. Le invito una hamburguesa triple con patatas y una malteada, eso me dará el tiempo suficiente para sacarle más información. Si eso no basta, la acompañare de forma lenta a su casa y podré sacar más información… el plan perfecto, hora de… eh?

De repente se encontraba junto a Zooey caminando juntos.

Zooey:-Como te decía, me encantan los cachorros y adoro las flores o y también soy alérgica a las nueces. Oh Sonic, fue muy dulce que me ayudaras con el sofá, me invitaras a comer, me escucharas y ahora me acompañes a casa, muchísimas gracias.- Lo besa en la mejilla. –Me sorprende que hiciéramos todo eso en cinco minutos, bueno te veo luego.- Se mete en la casa.

Sonic: Anonadado. –Caray, mis piernas son más rápidas que mi cerebro. Y no anote nada ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Algo de que le gustan las nueces y es alérgica a los cachorros?- Se retira para planear otra cosa.

Volvemos al mercado, donde Tails intenta encontrar algo con Knuckles o Knucklina en este caso.

Tails:-Podría ser un telar, a ella le gusta tejer… supongo. O quizás una taza, ella bebe ¿No es así? O puede ser un… Knuckles ¿Me estás escuchando?

Knuckles miraba a Dave, el castor nerd que atiende en el local de Meh Burgers.

Knuckles:-Oh no, Dave debió verme, debe estar aún celoso porque Mike y yo…

Tails: Gritando. –Knuckles ¿Pero qué cojones estás hablando?

Knuckles: Recuerdo a los lectores que Knuckles aún habla con la voz afinada. –No lo entenderías, nadie lo entiende. Dave y yo tuvimos nuestros momentos. Éramos jóvenes e inexpertos.- Música genérica de novela. –Pero luego llegó Mike a mi vida, mi corazón se volvía loco al verlo. Todo un toro en lo que se refiere a la palabra, fue una noche a solas en la casa de mi padre que…

Tails:-Knuckles ¿Has estado viendo con Amy todas esas raras y estúpidas novelas románticas?

Knuckles: Vuelve por un momento a su voz normal. –No son estúpidas, mañana sabremos si el Doctor Jakomu y el malvado gerente de la hacienda son gemelos y por fin Rosaura de los Montes se decidirá entre José o Arturo por ¿Quién se casará y heredará su fortuna?- Dave se acerca y vuelve a su voz de mujer. –Así que nos encontramos de nuevo ¿No Dave?

Dave: Algo asustado. –Disculpe señorita pero no entiendo.

Knuckles:-Oh claro, ahora resulta que no quieres recordar nuestros años de amistad en el Monte de los Lamentos cuando éramos niños.- Tono muy dramático. –Escucha Dave, lo nuestro fue especial pero terminó, no sigas aferrado en el pasado.

En eso se acerca de forma desafortunada Mike al asunto.

Mike:-Oh, así que estabas aquí.

Knuckles:-Mike, esto… Esto no es lo que parece.

Tails: Sentado en una banca. –Tal parece que esto no terminará bien…

Volviendo a Sonic, este venía con unas gafas, un gorro rojo y un chaleco verde, con un paquete en las manos, dispuesto a tocar la puerta de Zooey.

Sonic:-Bien, esta vez pensemos menos para no repetir el mismo error. Mi nombre es Jaime y le entrego este paquete de parte de su hermana de las islas del sur… Lo demás lo improviso.- Toca la puerta.

Zooey: Abre la puerta. –Hola de nuevo Sonic.

Sonic: Nervioso. -¿Sonic? ¿Qué Sonic? Soy Jaime y me enviaron a entregarte este paquete que mandó tu hermana de las islas del sur.

Zooey: Sonríe tiernamente. –Qué extraño Sonic, porque la única hermana que tengo vive en las islas del este ¿Qué es lo que tramas?

Sonic: Se pone más nervioso. –Ah sí, es que yo… Espera a que improvise algo.- Sonrisa forzada.

Zooey: Ríe tiernamente. –Ya basta, puedes pasar.- Lo invita a entrar.

Sonic pasa a su casa, se sienta en una silla junto a un mesa mientras ella trae té y un tazón de frutas.

Zooey:-Es muy raro siquiera cruzarnos y hoy has estado pendiente de mi ¿A qué se deberá si se puede saber?- Su tono era calmo y muy sereno mientras servía el té, lo que provocaba un leve sonroje en el erizo.

Sonic:-Supongo que no soy el mejor mintiendo ni planeando. Verás, digamos que tengo un amigo, y ese amigo está interesado en… ti. Pero, ese amigo es muy tímido para hablarte y preguntar lo que te gusta, entonces yo quiero ayudar a ese amigo a conquistarte para él.

Zooey: Se lleva las manos a la boca de sorpresa. –Oh dios, no tenía idea. El problema es que…

Sonic:-¿El problema es que qué?

Zooey: Algo nerviosa-Ya hay alguien que me gusta. Él es una persona maravillosa, es lindo, es guapo, es valiente, todo un hombre.- Suspira. –Es todo un sueño.

Sonic:-Pues a veces los sueños pueden ser pesadillas. Mira, mi amigo tiene eso y mucho más, puede que solo sea un gusto pasajero. Además mi amigo si sabe cómo tratar a las chicas…- En su mente. -¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?

Zooey:-Sonic, no sigas por favor. No me interesa que tan bueno sea con las chicas, estoy segura de que tu amigo ya tiene a alguien que lo ama de verdad de ser el caso. Aunque no me gustara ese chico que me gusta, no creo ser la mejor para tu amigo.- Se acerca a él y le toma de las manos. –Dile que me halaga que piense así de mí, pero es imposible. Me gusta ya alguien.

Sonic:-Entiendo…- Sonic solo se retira de la casa de Zooey con la cabeza baja. -¿Qué le voy a decir a Tails?

Amy caminaba directo al bazar, portando varias tarjetas grabadas.

Amy:-Si todo ha salido como debe ser, en estos momentos Sonic debió conseguir información y Tails ya debió conseguir su…- Ve a Tails sentado en una banca desanimado comiendo palomitas de maíz. -¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Y el regalo? ¿Dónde está Knuckles?

Tails: Muy indiferente. –Primero replanteando mi vida, segundo no conseguí el regalo y tercero… mira allí.

Veía a gente reunida en círculos, una vieja tortuga tocaba un piano música dramática mientras ocurría esto.

Dave:-No te mereces a Knucklina, no después de traicionarla por Roselia. Siempre he estado por ella en las buenas y en las malas y no perderé ante ti.

Knuckles:-Oh Dave.

Mike:-Fue un error del que me arrepentiré toda mi vida. Pero me hizo dar cuenta el amor que tengo por Knucklina. Ella vendrá conmigo y le daré una vida feliz en la hacienda de mis padres.

Knuckles:-Basta, no sigan por favor, yo los amo a los dos.- Música dramática de piano.

Amy:-No puede ser…- Indignada. –Si no se queda con el sensible de Dave, juro que me molestaré.- Se une al público.

Tails:-A veces pienso que soy el único cuerdo en esta ciudad de locos.- Come palomitas. –Ya ni siquiera recuerdo lo que vine a hacer aquí.

Mike y Dave comenzaban a pelearse el uno al otro con espadas de madera ¿Qué pasó aquí? No le busquemos la lógica. La pelea termina con Dave muerto… creo, y Mike parado sobre él abrazando a Knuckles o en este caso Knucklina.

Mike:-No hay vuelta atrás Knucklina, me he cargado con la vida de un inocente. Deberé escapar de la ciudad donde la justicia no me encuentre.- Música dramática.

Knuckles:-No, no puedes irte, yo… yo te amo.- Sorpresa del público.

Mike:-Escapemos juntos, olvidémonos de todo. Tú y yo viajaremos por el mundo.- Sorpresa de los espectadores.

Knuckles:-Yo, no lo sé Mike, es un gran paso…

Mike: Le silencia los labios con un dedo. –No digas más mi bella flor de los bosques. Te estaré esperando en la montaña, confío en que tu corazón obtendrás la respuesta.-

La mitad del público decía que fuese con él y la otra mitad que no lo hiciera, en eso un águila antropomórfica de nombre Soar habla con un micrófono frente a un camarógrafo.

Soar: Con voz de locutor. -¿Mike y Knucklina escaparán juntos para conservar su amor? ¿Dave está realmente muerto? ¿Los clones de Perci son gemelas o errores de programación? Averígüelo mañana en el mismo canal, a la misma hora…

La gente aplaude cual si fuera evento en vivo y comienza a disiparse, Knuckles vuelve a ser normal, teniendo en sus brazos ramos de flores y cartas de admiradores.

Knuckles:-Chicos ¿Me perdí de algo importante? Todo lo que sé es que un grupo de gente me regaló esto.

Tails:-Ya no importa, esto no puede ponerse peor.

Amy: Se acerca a él y le pone la mano en el hombro. –Anímate Tails, estoy muy segura de que Sonic debe venir con buenas noticias que ayudarán a elegir un regalo.

Sonic estaba oculto en un callejón cerca de donde estaban ellos, no tenía el valor para decirle a Tails las malas noticias.

Sonic:-Oh Tails, no puedo decirle lo que me dijo Zooey, le rompería su pobre corazón nerd y ese tipo de corazones es muy sensible.- Piensa un momento. -¿Y si le busco otra persona de quién enamorarse? Pero quien ¿Stick? Nah muy paranoica ¿Amy?- Le recorre ciertos pensamientos malos a la cabeza. –No en esta realidad.- Tono algo enojado y luego se calma. -¿Perci? Nah shippeo muy forzado y es demasiado para él… Podría simplemente salir de la ciudad y encontrar a otra chica, incluso salir de la isla y en el caso de que no encuentre nada, de seguro se le olvidará. A preparar las valijas que me voy a…- Sale del callejón y es sorprendido por sus amigos.

Amy:-Al fin te encontramos Sonic, bien ¿Qué has descubierto?

Sonic:-¿Yo? Bueno verás es gracioso que me digas ehhh… Tails ¿Nunca has pensado en adoptar un perrito?

Tails:-No me gustan las mascotas.

Sonic:-O podrías no sé, crear un, un… Un destructor atómico impulsado por leche de cocos y guayabas.

Tails:-Eso lo hice hace tres días, aunque reemplace la leche de coco por leche de cabra, es incluso mejor conductora de neutrinos.

Sonic:-Si bueno, podrías…

Knuckles:-Oh ya se, lo que Sonic te quiere decir es que Zooey ama a alguien más y ahora está inventando excusas para no decirlo.

Sonic:-Gracias Knuckles.- Lo dice fúrico apretando los dientes.

Knuckles:-No me lo agradezcas, esas novelas de la tarde saben todo de la vida, como que lo importante para una mujer es el físico y el malo usa mostacho.

Al escuchar eso último, el doctor Eggman estornuda en su base.

Eggman:-Alguien ha hablado mal de mí.

Orbot: Secuaz robot esférico rojo. –Perdone doctor pero ¿Acaso hoy no va a ser su plan de destruir la ciudad de la forma más genéricamente posible como todas las semanas?-

Eggman:-Nah, esta trama no amerita acción, este será nuestro único cameo. Ahora cállate que están pasando la novela. Knucklina se ha encontrado con su ex novio y su amigo de la infancia y comenzarán una pelea por ella, asi que no molestes.

Orbot: Se sujeta la cabeza. –Este cameo es tan estúpido, pobre y miserable que ni siquiera hemos incluido a Cubot. Venga, vuelvan con Tails y Sonic…

Volviendo a nuestros héroes, Tails solo bajó la cabeza, los demás estaban apenados por él.

Sonic:-Hey, lo siento colega, yo no quería que esto fuera…

Tails:-No, está bien, entiendo ¿En que estaba pensando? De cualquier manera gracias por ayudarme y evitar…- Se limpia la nariz. –Que pasara el ridículo mañana.

Amy:-Tails, si necesitas algo solo…

Tails:-No, solo… Solo déjenme solo.- Se va corriendo lo más lejos que pueda.

Sonic:-Tails espera.- Es detenido por Amy que lo toma del brazo.

Amy;-Déjala Sonic, es demasiado duro para él, dejemos que se tranquilice. No es fácil superar problemas de amor.

Knuckles:-Pobre Tails, le presentaría a mi amiga Knucklina pero ella ya tiene muchos líos con otros chicos.- Miradas de duda de Sonic y Amy.

Minutos después, Tails estaba sentado solo en un tronco junto a un estanque, lanzando piedras y limpiándose las lágrimas.

Tails:-En que pensaba ¿Cómo puede gustarle a Zooey un nerd como yo?- Lanza otra piedra. –Fui un tonto al creer que tenía una posibilidad, ni siquiera puedo acercarme a saludarle o a pedirle la hora ¿Qué esperaba con ese regalo?- Lanza otra piedra, luego saca algo de su cinturón, era un lindo collar con una esmeralda azul en medio. –Mientras Knuckles hacia el ridículo pensaba en darle esto a Zooey, el color de esta esmeralda me recuerdan el azul de sus bellos ojos.- Lo aprieta en sus manos. –Eso ahora ya no significa nada…-

Estaba a punto de tirarlo al agua, cuando de repente un boomerang que venía tras él, lo golpea en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo y dejándolo inconsciente. En un estado de epifanía, Tails se encuentra en un espacio completamente en blanco.

Tails:-Hola ¿Hay alguien? ¿Dónde estoy?

?:-Te encuentras en el núcleo de las dimensiones.

Tails:-¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Y por qué suenas tan familiar?

Se da la vuelta y de repente se encuentra con él mismo, solo que sin gogles, sin Cinturón y un poco más relleno.

Tails:-¿Eres yo?

Tails Original:-No, tú eres yo. Gusto en conocerte Tails del universo Boom, yo soy el Tails Original.

Tails:-¿Original? ¿Me estás diciendo que soy una especie de copia?

Tails:-Nunca mejor dicho, contigo apenas se esforzaron en darte un cinturón de herramientas y un aeroplano feo en comparación a tus amigos, culpa a tus creadores.

Tails:-¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a mi aeroplano feo?

Tails Original:-Chico lo que usas no es un aeroplano.- Chasquea los dedos y aparece un gran aeroplano rojo. –Esto es un aeroplano, el Tornado para ser más educado.

Tails: Con la boca abierta. –Toda una belleza.

Tails Original: Lo desaparece con otro chasquido. –No estás aquí para admirar mi Tornado.- Eso lo dice con tono fanfarrón. –Sino para que veas el destino de nosotros los Tails, mira…- Le muestra a un Tails en dos dimensiones llorando sentado en una silla.

Tails:-¿Quién es él?

Tails Original:-Es el Tails del universo X, luego de una batalla espacial por el destino de la galaxia y todo ese rollo de Dragon Ball GT, perdió a la única mujer que lo ha amado canónicamente y aquí ha terminado.

Tails X: Llorando fuerte. –Cosmo, ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué?- Hunde su cara en su pañuelo.

Tails Original:-Desde que su universo terminó no ha podido superarlo, eso fue hace varios años.

De repente aparece otro Tails en 2D pero de un color más oscuro y con pupilas negras sin iris.

Tails Archie: Saluda al Tails de Boom. –Encantado, soy el Tails del universo Archie. Me das envidia hermano, tu universo es fatal pero al menos comparten la mala fama. En mi universo soy relegado a un chico cuidado por personajes salidos del nabo. Sonic se ha robado mi interés amoroso y me ha dejado de lado y en un futuro me caso con una de sus ex con la cual no recuerdo haber cruzado palabras… Oh y me venció una estúpida gata en una pelea ¿Cómo más podría apestar?

Tails Original:-Eso sí que fue bajo, al menos el Tails del universo X perdió bajo un beso de Rouge.

Tails Archie: Sarcástico. –Perdona, no todos podemos ser personajes principales desde la perspectiva jugable como tú señor "Soy el más importante en las tramas pero a los ojos del fandom quedo debajo de Shadow y Silver".

Tails:-En serio, no sé qué pasa aquí pero creo que mejor me retiro por donde vine…- Retrocediendo se topa con una versión de él usando una camiseta de seda rosa, con pantalones cortos, zapatos de tacón y los labios pintados.

Tails Trap:-Hola guapetón, veo que eres nuevo por aquí…- Lo acaricia con sus manos manicuradas. –Deja que te relaje.

Tails corre directo hacia Tails Original escondiéndose detrás. Tails Original saca una escoba y espanta a esta aberración de la naturaleza.

Tails Original:-Fuera de aquí, vamos, shu shu…- Lo aleja.

Tails Trap:-Los acosare mientras duermen…- Se va corriendo.

Tails Original:-Estos fandom arruinan nuestra reputación. Unos errores de traducción e ideas absurdas nos hacen ver a nosotros los Tails como mujeres, travestis o ukes. La gente está enferma y nosotros luego tenemos que lidiar con eso.

Tails: Temblando de miedo. -¿Qué era esa horrible cosa?

Tails Original:-Tú tranquilo, es un prófugo de un agujero negro, conocido como universo Rule 34. Ahí hay millones de ellos, a veces somos estrellas pornos, a veces nos convierten en mujeres, a veces Shadow nos quita la inocencia y en este caso viste a un Tails travesti. Créeme, hay peores versiones que él.

Tails:-Esto ya es demasiado para mi… Solo quiero volver a casa.-

Tails Original:-Veo que no has aprendido nada Tails Boom. Nosotros los Tails estamos siempre destinados a pasarla mal ya sea por una cosa u otra. Tú tienes el poder de cambiar nuestra mísera existencia.- Lo mira a los ojos. –Solo tienes que recordar esto al volver a tu mundo…- Momento dramático. –Todo siempre es culpa de Sonic.-

Tails:-Espera ¿Qué?

Tails X:-Tuve que sacrificar a Cosmo ¿Qué clase de héroe se cree que es? Si hubiera derrotado a los Metarex como se supone, ella no se hubiera sacrificado.

Tails Archie:-Prácticamente soy su bote de basura particular, donde yo me alimento de las sobras. Siempre dejándome a un lado y en el futuro tengo que soportar a una esposa que aún piensa en él, lo odio.

Tails Original:-No importa cuánto esté en los juegos, soy relegado a asistente y nadie me considera especial. Todos quieren al erizo con cabeza de marihuana o al emo melodramático asesino. Haznos un favor y véngate de Sonic…

Todos:-Véngate, véngate, véngate...

La cabeza de Tails da vueltas, cuando de repente es despertado por alguien que le lanzaba semillas de sésamo en la cara.

Tails: Se va levantando. –Ugh ¿Pero qué pasó? Tuve un sueño bastante escalofriante.- Resopla. –Que tonterías alucino, si yo soy el único Tails.- Es golpeado de nuevo por semillas de sésamo. –Oye ¿Qué te traes?

Tails ve adelante y puede ver a su alrededor algunas antorchas y hojas, también a Sticks, una tejón naranja bailando en lo que parecía un ritual.

Sticks: Balbucea cosas sin sentido hasta que ve que Tails despertó. –Oh has despertado del hechizo del mal de ojo del elefante ¿Cuántas veces he dicho que siempre debes llevar un cuerno de alce para evitar eso?- Lo dice gritando mientras muestra el asta cortada de un alce. –Por suerte estaba cerca y te libré de todos los males, de nada.

Tails:-Fue tu boomerang el que me desmayó.- Se lo entrega de mala ganas. –Ya es tarde mejor me voy.-

Sticks:-¿Qué tienes? ¿Acaso hice el hechizo mal y tienes lombrices en tu estómago?

Tails:-¿No quiero hablar de eso bien? Solo me iré a casa a descansar.- Se iba algo melancólico.

Mientras Tails camina, Sticks solo lo sigue cual si fuera un animal salvaje, valga la redundancia.

Tails:-Sticks no me sigas.

Sticks:-Te ves triste ¿Qué te sucede? Vi a nuestros amigos hace un rato, estaban preocupados por ti.

Tails:-Si los viste ya te habrán cortado. Es el peor día de mi jodida vida, Zooey ama a otra persona y yo… Y yo perdí toda esperanza con ella.- Patea una piedra.

Sticks:-Bueno, el día no acaba ¿Por qué no vamos a cazar un jabalí?- Saca dos lanzas de piedra. –Tengo una para ti.

Tails:-Sticks, tu no me entiendes.- Resopla de tristeza.

Sticks:-Claro que si entiendo. Has caído en la influencia de los medios globales, los cuales siempre buscan emparejar todo lo que se mueva.- Toma a Tails de los hombros y señala al cielo. –Nos observan Tails, los ojos del cielo, que solo buscan que nos agrupemos de a dos para hacer cosas cursis y deleitarlos con nuestra actuación.-

Tails: Se separa de Sticks de a poco. –Claro Sticks, lo que tú digas. Mejor vuelvo a mi casa.

Sticks:-Vamos Tails, por una vez déjame terminar…- Capta la atención del zorro. –Saltemos todo eso de los ojos del cielo, a lo que quiero llegar es que, solo porque no tengas a la chica que ames, no significa que sea el fin del mundo. A veces todo lo que necesitas es una amiga.- Le extiende la segunda lanza. –Y pasarla bien.

Tails comienza a pensar en lo que dice Sticks, ve sus ojos sinceros y honestos y toma la lanza en sus manos.

Tails:-¿Qué tan peligrosos son esos jabalíes?- Sonriéndole.

Sticks: Acercamiento dramático. –Podríamos perder los dedos de los pies si nos descuidamos.-

Tails: Con tono de acción. –Adelante.

La tarde comenzó con ellos dos persiguiendo a una manada de Jabalíes, para posteriormente ser los perseguidos en una estampida. Seguido de una competencia de columpiarse en lianas, en la cual Tails había batido su propio record de más choques en una carrera, 58 choques descontando un nido de ave. El montaje prosigue con ellos lanzando flechas con arco a un tiro al blanco, comenzando con Sticks, que tras lanzar tres flechas cercanas al centro. Los jueces por defecto (Soar, Mike y Dave con un cuello ortopédico y una muleta) le dan en promedio un puntaje de 9.5.

Sticks:-Supera eso zorrito nerd.- Lo dice de forma arrogante.

Tails usa su arco mecánico y con su mira laser, lanza tres flechas consecutivas en el centro, teniendo un puntaje promedio de 10.

Tails:-Superado chica salvaje.- Tono de creído mientras sonríe.

Sticks de forma juguetona lo empuja al lodo diciéndole "Tramposo" y comienzan a pelear ensuciándose. No era rabia, sino una pelea divertida entre amigos. Los jueces levantan un cartel cada uno que en línea dic que se podría traducir a Tails x Sticks, sin embargo Tails y Sticks solo le lanzan lodo en la cara de ambos lo cual voltean sus carteles mostrando las letras L O L. Todo termina con ambos sentados en la playa mirando el atardecer.

Tails: Suspira de alegría. –Tenías razón Sticks, todo lo que necesitaba era despejarme y pasar tiempo con un amigo.- Mira todas la manchas de mugre de su piel. –No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que estuve tan sucio, sin contar el trabajo claro está, o las explosiones, o cuando Eggman nos tira tinta con su pulpo robot, mejor me callo.

Sticks: Se ríe un poco. -¿Sabes Tails? Siempre me has parecido un aburrido, un aguafiestas, un anciano cascarrabias en un cuerpo joven, un sabelotodo, un insufrible, un… ¿A qué iba con todo esto?- Se ríe un poco.

Tails:-Gracias por alentarme- Comparte la risita.

Sticks:-Si pienso así es porque no te llego a entender. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero la gente siempre me ve y piensa que soy una especie de lunática destructiva y conspiranoica.

Tails:-Oh, no lo había notado.

Sticks:-Oh vamos Tails, sé que tú también lo piensas así.- Tails baja la cabeza al ver que lo que Sticks dice va en serio. –Pero eso menos me pudiera importar…- Toma arena en sus manos y la comienza a dejar caer. –Ya que siendo así me siento yo misma. No tengo que aparentar lo que no soy ni ser lo que los demás quieren, aun así tengo buenos amigos y me divierto en grande con mis locuras.- Lo mira. -¿Sabes Tails? Por más que deteste tus inventos, puedo entender que es una parte de ti. En ti puedo verme, no reprimes lo que eres, lo dejas salir y eres tú mismo. No siempre podemos hablar, digo estamos con los otros pero así algo, tú y yo… Creo que nunca pasó y sinceramente me encantó tener un compañero de cacería hoy.

Tails:-Oh… muchas gracias Sticks. Yo también me divertí mucho. Me ayudó a despejarme de lo ocurrido hoy, entre el sueño loco, lo de Zooey y lo de que ya no podré volver a ver a Knuckles de la misma manera, esto fue bastante divertido.

Sticks:-Espero que podamos repetirlo…

El sol se estaba poniendo, ambos jóvenes se miraban fijamente, se acercaban poco a poco. Un silencio los inundaba en ese momento, con miradas confundidas Stick suelta lo siguiente frente a él…

Sticks:-Y esta es la parte en toda historia o novela genérica donde los dos amigos se besan.- Ríe a muerte. -¿Quién querría vernos a los dos besarnos? Ja ja ja.

Tails: Se une a la risa -Si ¿No son patéticas esas escenas? Tenemos al típico chico o chica despechado y a la amiga o amigo que toma ventaja y le roba un beso, luego no se dirigen la palabra hasta varios capítulos después.

Sticks:-Oh mejor aún, si el chico o chica está de pareja y se reúne con el amigo o amiga, ellos se besan y convenientemente la pareja del chico o chica o alguien con una cámara los ve.- Le palmea la espalda y siguen con la risa. –Si no hay suspenso cada cinco minutos no llaman la atención.

Tails: Ríe más y más… -Oh, tengo otra, tengo otra. Último día de vacaciones, los dos amigos junto a la playa, se dieron varias indirectas de que se gustan y de ahí nada, es el último día antes de que uno de los dos se vaya a su pueblo o a la ciudad o a otro país. En esa misma noche es donde por fin se besan, pudiendo haber disfrutado todo el verano desde un principio ¿Qué cojones? Curiosamente la chica o es tsundere o súper tímida y el chico o es reservado o un despistado de la olla.- Calman ambos sus risas. –Lo que hace leer mangas mientras reparas cosas.

Sticks:-En fin, eso fue muy divertido. Nos veremos luego Tails, buenas noches.

Tails:-Buenas noches Sticks, gracias de nuevo por animarme.

Ambos amigos se dirigen directo a sus respectivas casas, si se lo preguntan si, esto fue relleno. A la mañana siguiente Tails se levanta a trabajar en su laboratorio como todos los días, solo que con pocos ánimos.

Tails: Suspira. –A superarlo Tails, quizás hoy haga una caña de pescar teledirigida.- Va directo hacia su taller, solo para toparse con Sonic. -¿Qué haces aquí Sonic?

Sonic:-Tails, solo vine a disculparme por lo de ayer. No sabía cómo decírtelo, me acobardé.

Tails:-Ya déjalo así Sonic, hoy solo voy a trabajar. Te lo digo, no pasa nada.- Tails le sonríe y solo entra al taller.

Sonic:-Pobre chico…- Se va corriendo.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad, se está preparando en el Meh Burgers la fiesta de cumpleaños para Zooey. Los aldeanos genéricos venían con regalos, entre ellos estaba Amy la cual traía también un regalo.

Amy:-Feliz cumpleaños Zooey.- Beso en la mejilla y le da su regalo. –Te conseguí un rara figura de Pastor Aleman Vigilante, añadiendo un conjunto de bombero.- Resumido, una figurilla de porcelana de un perro y un casco de bomberos en miniatura.

Zooey:-Oh, interesante, muchas gracias Amy.- Se veía algo triste.

Amy:-Qué tienes Zooey ¿No te gustó?

Zooey:-No, es muy bonito el regalo, solo que… Creí que vendría una persona especial para mi, pero no la veo en la fiesta.- Suspira. –Tal vez lo que dijo Sonic ayer, en parte…

Amy:-¿Qué dijo Sonic ayer?- Tono dudoso.

Zooey: Algo nerviosa. –Creo que mejor no deberiamos tocar ese tema, después de todo te considero una buena amiga.

Amy:-Zooey, puedes contármelo con toda confianza, no hay nada que digas que me pudiera afectar…

Zooey: Sosteniendo su cabello nerviosa. –Bueno verás, ayer vi a Sonic un tanto extraño, al principio creí que solo estaba siendo amable pero luego me di cuenta… que me estaba coqueteando…- Se tapa la cara. –Fue algo incómodo, se lo que tú sientes por eso me negué, perdona A… ¿Amy?- Saca sus manos de su cara y ve que Amy ya no está. –Solo espero no haber metido la pata…

Sonic estaba caminando pensativo por la ciudad luego de su encuentro con Tails, cuando de repente frente a él se encuentra a Amy quien no lo miraba a los ojos.

Sonic:-Oh, hola Amy. Acabo de encontrarme con Tails, aunque dice que está mejor yo no creo…

Amy no le dice nada y simplemente lo toma de su bufanda con fuerza hacia ella.

Amy: Tono cortante. –Cerdo…- Saca su martillo y lo golpea con fuerza contra un puesto de fruta.

Sonic: Se levanta con dificultad. –Oye ¿Pero a que ha venido ese golpe?

Amy corre a él con su mazo dispuesto a golpearlo, pero Sonic esquiva.

Amy:-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer una cosa tan horrenda? Y encima a tu mejor amigo.

Corre de nuevo golpeándolo con su mazo a Sonic y mandándolo directo hacia un cocotero. Sonic se levanta solo para ser golpeado con tres cocos en la cabeza.

Sonic:-Amy por favor detente, no tengo idea de qué estás hablando.- Mueve sus manos asustado.

Amy:-No te hagas el tonto, Zooey dijo que le estuviste coqueteando cuando se supone que ibas a buscar información.

Sonic:-Te equivocas, solo la invite a comer y a pasear… Ok, eso no suena tan bien como imaginaba…- Ve los ojos en llamas de Amy mientras se acerca a golpearlo de nuevo. –Esto va a doler.

Volviendo con Tails, este ya había terminado su caña de pescar automática.

Tails:-Y listo, cuerda irrompible, anzuelo magnético dirigido a control remoto y mango reforzado, solo falta un buen cebo…

Saca de su cinturón el collar, ve la esmeralda y la retira de ella colocándola como señuelo.

Tails:-Hora de probar a este bebe, tal vez Knuckles quiera acompañarme…- Escucha ruidos afuera. –Pero ¿Qué sucede?

Sale de su laboratorio para ver a Amy y Sonic peleando salvajemente el uno contra el otro. Tras ellos corría Knuckles cargando un paquete de palomitas de maíz.

Knuckles:-Viejo, no te pierdas de lo bueno. Esto es incluso mejor que la novela.

Tails:-¿Pero que ocurre?

Knuckles:-Oh nada, Amy se enojó con Sonic por algo y ahora tiene ganas de matarlo ¿No es raro? Es la primera vez que veo a Amy violenta y destructiva.

Amy:- Gritando. –Vuelve aquí ahora mismo Sonic, solo quiero hundir este mazo en tu cabeza.- Sonido de explosión.

Knuckles: Comiendo palomitas. –A este paso romperán tu record de destrozos por inventos.

Tails:-Esto va mal, si siguen peleando alguien saldrá herido. Debemos detenerlos Knuckles.- Corre tras ellos.

Knuckles:-Aguafiestas, clásico de Tails.- Lanza las palomitas y va de mala gana.

Sonic trata de escapar de los ataques de Amy. La eriza no es nada lenta para encararlo, está tan fuera de si que nada que pudiera decir Sonic la calmaría. Su combate sigue hasta el pueblo, convenientemente cerca del Meh Burguer, donde estaban todos los aldeanos reunidos en la fiesta de Zooey… benditas conveniencias.

Los aldeanos: Cantando. –Feliz cumpleaños a ti. Pide un deseo…

Zooey:-Solamente hay una cosa que deseo…- Cierra los ojos y sopla las velas de su pastel.

Frente a la gente, Sonic caia al suelo mientras Amy se acercaba a pasos lentos con su mazo para darle el golpe de gracia.

Amy:-¿Algo más que decir Sonic?

Sonic:-Si una cosa ¿A qué vino todo esto?

Amy:-No te hagas más el tonto Sonic, te pusiste a coquetear con el interés amoroso de tu mejor amigo.

Uno de los aldeanos toca el órgano como momento dramático.

Sonic:-Que eso no ocurrió, solo estaba tratando de ayudar a Tails.

Zooey:-¿Tails?- Se acerca a ellos.

Amy:-No te acerques Zooey, intentamos resolver esto entre nosotros, solo él y yo.- Asombro del público.

Sonic:-No entiendo a dónde va todo esto.

Tails:-Yo si…- Aparece de repente y vuelven a tocar el órgano. –Tú Sonic, te metiste con el zorro equivocado.- Con la caña de pescar teledirigida arrebata el mazo de las manos de Amy, para portarlo él.

Amy:-Oye, dévuelvemelo.

Tails:-Silencio…- Momento dramático. –Esto es entre Sonic y yo…- Se acerca a Sonic, se saca el guante y lo abofetea en la cara. –Te atreviste a mancillar a la mujer que amo, seremos hermanos pero esto es imperdonable.- Sorpresa del público.

Sonic: Se siente algo confundido. -¿Alguien me puede explicar que es todo esto?

Tails:-No hay nada que explicar, adios Sonic…- Se prepara a golpearlo con el mazo de Amy.

Zooey: Corre hacia él. –Basta, no sigas con eso por favor Tails.- Lo sujeta de sus manos. –Tu eras la persona que esperaba todo el día, mi deseo de cumpleaños fue encontrarme de nuevo con ese tierno zorrito que me salvó de aquel robot.

Tails:-Zooey… No puedo, no puedo perdonar que este sujeto quisiera alejarte de mí.

Zooey:-No es así, el no te llega ni a los talones…

Sonic:-Gracias por el cumplido.- Lo dice con desaire.

Zooey:-He estado enamorada de ti Tails, solo que no he podido tener el valor de decirtelo. Siempre te veo pero permaneces distante, como si me evitaras, como si… si yo no fuera suficiente para ti.

Tails: Suelta el martillo. –Al contrario, yo creía que nunca serías capaz de amar a un zorro como yo, digo mírame, soy un nerd que hace volar todo lo que toca.

Zooey:-¿Y eso que?- Se coloca una gafas de marco rosa. –A mi me gustan los nerds, en especial si son tan lindos, valientes y luchadores de la justicia como lo eres tú. Mírate, tú y tus amigos son héroes, yo solo soy una simple aldeana.

Tails: Le acaricia la mejilla. –De simple no tienes nada.- Se acerca a ella y besa sus labios seguido de los gritos y vitoreos de la gente.

Sonic: Trata de levantarse con mucho dolor. –Bien hecho Tails…- Se sostiene las costillas.

Tails:-Que bueno que Knuckles me contó en el camino todo lo que paso…- Abraza tras la cintura a Zooey.

Sonic:-Te lo juro, no intenté robarte a Zooey, no es correcto robarse el interés amoroso de un amigo.

Zooey:-Eso quiere decir que cuando ayer me hablabas de tu "Amigo" ¿Te referías a Tails?- Se sonroja.

Sonic:-Pues claro ¿A quién más sería?

Tails:-Sonic, cuando dices eso es una indirecta a decir que tú quieres algo.

Knuckles: Aparece de la nada. –Hasta yo se eso Sonic, pero que idiota eres.

Sonic:-Oh bueno, lo más importante es que todo salió bien…

Voltea y percibe a Amy detrás.

Sonic: Se voltea nervioso. –Escucha Amy, ya se resolvió este malentendido, yo no quería…

Solo se queda callado mientras Amy lo abraza sin lastimarlo y derrama unas lágrimas en su pecho.

Amy: Susurrando. -¿Qué me pasó?

Sonic solo sonrie y le acaricia su cabello.

Sonic:-Todo lo que quiero ahora es volver a casa y descansar un poco, diste buena pelea Amy.

Amy:-Déjame ayudarte por favor…

Knuckles:-Para eso estoy yo…- Carga a Sonic en brazos cual si fuera un bebe y los tres se retiran del lugar.

Quedamos solo con Tails y con Zooey los cuales estaban muy sonrojados mientras los demás vuelven a la fiesta.

Tails:-Esto… esto fue, excitante y algo raro.

Zooey:-Si, este tipo de cosas solo pasan aquí.- Risa nerviosa.

Se dirigen la mirada y se ven que estan tomados dela mano.

Tails:-Si solo hubiese sido más directo tal vez no…

Zooey: Lo silencia y le da otro beso. –Es el mejor cumpleaños de todos, espero que el siguiente sea incluso mejor… contigo.

Las colas de Tails solo giran cual si fuera un turbo ventilador.

Tails:-Pues me hubiese gustado darte un regalo…- Muestra la caña de pescar. –Se que es muy random pero quisiera darte esto, es…-

Zooey:-¿Una caña de pescar teledirigida? Me encanta pescar, lo hacía todo el tiempo con mi familia en las islas del este.- Toma la caña y controla el anzuelo envolviendo a Tails en los hilos. –Creo que me he capturado un lindo pez con la caña que me regaló…- Le susurra. –Mi novio.

Tails se pone tan nervioso que se desmaya, mietras Zooey se lo lleva con él tras la puesta de sol ¿Qué hay más romantico que eso? No, en serio pregunto. Mientras Tails recupera la consciencia, puede ver los espíritus de los Tails alternos levantando sus pulgares enhorabuena.

Al dia siguiente Sonic, Amy y Knuckles se dirigían hacia el laboratorio de Tails, solo para verlo a él feliz haciendo experimentos con su nueva novia, en bata de laboratorio, con sus gafas rosas y trabajando en pequeños drones.

Sonic:-Vámonos chicos, no molestemos a los tortolitos…- Sonrie retrocediendo lentamente.

Amy: Caminando junto a Sonic. –Son el uno para el otro, pero que envidia.- Mira a Sonic y medio se deprime. –Discúlpame por lo de ayer Sonic, nunca creí reaccionar así.

Sonic:-Tú discúlpame por meter la pata Amy, no quería que las cosas terminaran así y mucho menos con… Con una eriza tan fuerte, lista, habilidosa y sobre todo bella como tú.

Amy:-Sonic…- Se sonroja y suspira.

Se estaban a punto de acercarse cara a cara… Solo para meterse Knuckles en medio.

Knuckles:-Chicos, estan muy cerca, un poco más y casi podrían besarse.

Sonic y Amy retroceden avergonzados, mientras que Knuckles los toma juguetonamente del cuello.

Knuckles:-¿No es emocionante chicos? Esta historia tuvo un final feliz.

Amy: Pensando. –Maldita sea Knuckles, estaba a punto de besar a Sonic, tantos capítulos fingiendo control para nada, casi era mío…- Lágrimas cascada.

Sonic: Pensando. –Le hubiese dado a la Amy que estaba re buena y tuvo que aparecer este cabeza hueca. Soy otro Sonic que terminará forever alone… Y las axilas de este equidna si que apestan.

Knuckles:-Hmmmmm, siento que me he olvidado algo.

En los montes helados, vemos a un buey congelándose mientras gritaba el nombre de Knucklina una y otra vez hasta quedar sin voz. ¿Moraleja de la historia? Que cualquier fic es mejor que la serie Sonic Boom, final feliz.

 **Gracias por leer, estaré esperando sus comentarios, firma Dark Makky.**


End file.
